Ichigo's little sister, Kikiyo Kurosaki
by SweetLittleAlien
Summary: A little fanfic I wrote in school. I made up a little girl named Kikiyo Kurosaki and decided to put her in a story, so here she is, as Ichigo's four-year-old sister. ON TEMPORARY HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

"Nii-san," Kikiyo yelled as she was running up to her brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, and then hugged his leg.

"Hm," Ichigo asked asked as he looked at his 4-year-old sister, "what is it?"

Kikiyo pointed to a spirit, whish was following her and yelled, "get him away, get him away!"

Ichigo sighed and said, "Kikiyo, he isn't going to hurt you."

"H-he isn't?"

"No, Kikiyo, he isn't."

"O-okay."

"C'mon, it's 10 at night. You should be in bed by now."

Kikiyo nodded, went into her room, and laid down on her bed. Ichigo then closed her bedroom door and went across the hall into his room. About two hours later, Kikiyo quietly walked into Ichigo's room and crawled into his bed, and then hugged him. As Ichigo was still awake, he looked at her and asked, "You can't sleep can you?"

Kikiyo shook her head and said, "That spirit still wont leave me alone."

"Kikiyo, all you have to do is tell him that you want him to leave you alone."

"But I don't want to talk to him."

"I know you don't but-"

Ichigo looked at Kikiyo, seeing as how she had fallen asleep as he had started his last sentence. He patted her short, bright orange hair, smiled, hugged her and fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

It was 8 in the morning the next day (Saturday), Ichihgo's father had come in to kick Ichigo awake, but then saw the little 4-year-old, Kikiyo, was wrapped in Ichigo's arms, and stopped. He then walked over to Ichigo's bed, shook Ichigo and Kikiyo, amd told them to wake up as he had left the room. Kikiyo woke up as she had felt Ichigo's hair on her face. As she had opened her eyes, she saw that Ichigo's head was right next to hers and that his hair was on her face. She soon felt his hair tickle her under her nose and stated sneezing. "Ichigo," she nearly yelled, "get your hair out of my face!"

Ichigo woke, sat up, and stretched then said, "Sorry about that Kikiyo."

She smiled and hugged him. As soon as he hugged back, they both heard noise coming from Ichigo's sighed, got up, walked over to his closet and opened the door. However, whenever he opened the door, a girl, who looked to be about Ichigo's age, came out. She had purple-ish colored eyes, short black hair that was curled up at the ends with a little strand sticking out and curling by her bangs, and she was wearing flannel pajamas.

Ichigo looked at Kikiyo and said, "Kikiyo, this is…"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

I realize this took forever to update on but... summer homework has been getting in the way recently.. darn teacher decided to give us 8 pages of math to do sooooo yea... anyways here is the second chapter ^_^

* * *

><p>"Kikiyo," Ichigo said, "this is Rukia."<p>

"Nii-san," Kikiyo started, "when did you learn about sex life?"

"What? Kikiyo, where did you learn that?"

"I walked passed daddy when he was talking about it with Yuzu and Karin. But I don't know what it means."

"…I'll kill him."

A little bit of silence came upon them for about a second until they could hear Rukia snickering in the background. Ichigo turned, looked at Rukia, and asked, "What're you laughing at?"

"N-nothing," Rukia replied, still laughing.

Ichigo sighed, grabbed his clothes, started walking towards the bathroom, and said, "I'm going to get changed.."

"I'm coming with you nii-san," said Kikiyo.

"No."

"But… I don't want to be left alone with this creepy girl."

"Creepy?" Rukia asked herself, "Hey, Kikiyo, I draw."

"You do? Can you draw me something?"

"They suck though," Ichigo said.

Rukia then picked up something random and threw it at Ichigo.

"Ow," Ichigo yelled, "That was a shoe!"

"Yea," Rukia replied, boredly, "good thing it's as red as your face."

Kikiyo started laughing at Rukia's statement, then looked at Ichigo and said, "I like her, she's funny."

Ichigo sighed again and walked into the bathroom. Silence remained in the room that Kikiyo and Rukia were in until Kikiyo turned on the TV and started watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Rukia looked at the little four-year-old and asked, "are you allowed to watch this?"

"Ichigo allows me to watch it," Kikiyo started, "he also allows me to watch JunJou Romantica."

"Wait… he allows you to watch that?"

"Yep! And he also allows me to read *Crimson Spell."

"Ichigo you are so dead," Rukia quietly said to herself as she clenched her fist.

Rukia stomped into the bathroom to see Ichigo only in his boxers. She then yelled, "Ichigo, do you know what you are allowing your four-year-old sister to watch and read?"

"Sorta," said Ichigo, "What about it?"

"Ichigo you're an idiot…"

"well… she just said that it was romance and mafia stuff and crap so I said Okay."

"She's reading guy-on-guy!"

"What? Kikiyo come here!"

At about 8:30, a scared Kikiyo came into the bathroom, "y-yes nii-san," she shyly asked, scared because her brother was mad.

Ichigo couldn't resist not being mad at her scared face, sighed, and said, "You can still watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but you are no longer allowed to watch Junjou Romantica or read Crimson Spell."

Kikiyo dried her tears and nodded, "o-okay nii-san."

Ichigo picked her up and rubbed her back in a soothing manner while walking back to his room. Seeing as how Kikiyo was falling asleep, he laid her down on his bed, and pulled the covers over her. He then walked into her room (remember her room is just across the hall), pulled out a children's book from her bookshelf, went back into his room, sat on the edge of his bed and started reading it to her.

"…and then the little dragon was able to return to his home," Ichigo said, finishing the book and closing it.

He looked over to see that Kikiyo and Rukia (yes her too xD) had fallen asleep, smiled, ruffled Kikiyo's hair and went back into the bathroom to finished getting changed.

* * *

><p>*<span>Crimson Spell~<span> just another yaoi manga

Ok, so this was the second one, who knows how long it will take for the third. R&R plz, you can ask for me to update, even if its an **UPDATE NOW BITCH **you can do that too lol


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took a while for me to update this. I have major writers block right now, but I'm getting a few ideas from a friend of mine who is helping me write this, I thank her :D.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it. I only own Kikiyo and maybe some future OC's to come :3**

**_Anyways.. Here is chapter 3! Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p>Kikiyo ran into Ichigo's room the next morning. "Nii-san," she said as she started jumping on him, "Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san!"<p>

Ichigo growled (a/n: he wasn't listening and thought Kikiyo was Rukia O_o) and yelled, "Stop jumping on me!"

Kikiyo whined and scooted to the edge of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo sat up and hugged her tightly while saying 'sorry' as she nodded and hugged him back. "Now what do you want," he asked her.

"You promised you would take me to the zoo today," Kikiyo replied, happily.

Ichigo sighed and said "Oh yeah…. Forgot about that…"

Kikiyo looked at him and an idea popped up in her head. She quickly ran to her room, leaving Ichigo confused as to what she was thinking about. A couple minutes later she came back with her hands behind her back. She stood behind Ichigo as he was still sitting on his bed (a/n: remember she's only 4 so she won't be able to reach that high yet x3) and started playing with his hair. "Kikiyo what are you doing," he asked her. She didn't reply and finished what she was doing and handed him a mirror. In his hair was a small red ribbon, tied around a few strands. He sighed again and Kikiyo laughed a little and took it out. She got off his bed and handed him the ribbon while turning around, signaling him that she wanted him to tie her hair up in it. He nodded and did…

*At the zoo*

"Ichigo," Kikiyo said as she pointed to a large orange cat with black stripes, "what's that?"

"That's a tiger," Ichigo said as he picked Kikiyo up so she could see better.

Ichigo started walking while still holding Kikiyo with Rukia following closely behind. Everything seemed to be going okay until an old lady walked up to them and asked, "Aren't you two a little young to be parents?"

"What," Ichigo asked, Kind of amused. He then looked at Kikiyo, who was playing with the strings on his navy blue sweater. She did indeed have purple-ish eyes like Rukia and bright orange hair like him.

"Uhh," he sounded kind of dumbfounded, "Yes! We are! But we love our daughter very much!" He hugged Kikiyo tightly as he said that. Kikiyo looked confused while Rukia's face was like 'wth?'

"Don't we honey," he asked as he looked at Rukia. His face looked like he was trying to say 'go with it or die.'

Rukia faked a smile, hugged Ichigo and Rukia while laughing nervously and said, "Yes. We love her a lot."

Kikiyo squirmed and whined a bit as she didn't like being in tight spaces. "Can't breath," Kikiyo said while taking deep breaths, "I'm going to die!"

"Sorry," Ichigo said as Rukia let go when the lady walked away, "Tell you what Kikiyo, how about we play house or whatever you call it."

Kikiyo had stars in her eyes, "Really nii-san?"

"Yeah really. I'll be the daddy, Rukia will be the mommy, and you'll be the kid."

"How about you be the dog?"

"No… I'm not being a dog."

"Awww…Fine."

Everything was going fine again until Kikiyo started to ask what every animal was again.

"This is her first time to the zoo isn't it," Rukia asked Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Yeah, it is."

They kept walking for a bit. Everyone kept saying how Ichigo and Rukia made a cute couple and how adorable "their kid" Kikiyo is. Kikiyo was being held by Rukia at the moment, she was looking around while hugging Kon (a/n: she was holding him so tight that he was pretty much passed out by now) and yawned.

"I think it's about time we head home," Ichigo said as he looked over Rukia's shoulder, expecting Kikiyo to be awake, but she was asleep. Kon finally got out of Kikiyo's grasp and jumped into Ichigo's arms.

"That girl has a tight grip," Kon said.

"She was more than likely scared," Ichigo replied, "This was her first time to the zoo after all."

They got home an hour later, but when they got home…..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ichigo: I really hate you...<em>**

**_Kyou: Why? I just made you take Kikiyo to the zoo._**

**_Ichigo: Exactly why I'm not happy! She wouldn't stop asking me about the animals!_**

**_Kyou: =.=" I can't control that.._**

**_Ichigo: Yes you can!_**

**_Kyou: *ignoring Ichigo* Chapter 4 should be coming out soon~!_**

**_Ichigo: Hey! Don't ignore me!_**

**_Kyou: *duct tapes Ichigo's mouth shut* Now shush up Ichigo!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I'm trying to uplozd as much as I can right now. This chapter is REALLY short and something tragic happens, but this happens in a lot of stories I suppose, but this happens because I can't get into character with them, and I thought they would just get in the way, so yeah. I will upload Chapter 5 when I am done writing Chapter 6, which should be soon :3**

**Enjoy~! Ve~!**

* * *

><p>"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki," a paramedic asked as she walked up to Ichigo, who was holding a sleeping Kikiyo.<p>

"Yes I am," Ichigo said, "Why?"

"I'm terribly sorry to say this but your father and sisters are dead."

Ichigo's eyes widened a little. He looked over at the ashes of where his house once stood and sighed, knowing that something like this was bound to happen. Ichigo then looked at Kikiyo as she stirred around in his arms. 'How am I supposed to take care of a small child by myself,' he thought to himself. He then got an idea and said, "Rukia, I have an idea! And yes you are involved in it."

As he was talking about his idea with Rukia, he kept thinking, 'Damn it Kikyo. Why did you have to fall asleep?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Well look at that! Two chapters in one day :D I'm on a roll! Things are really speeding up with this. Sixth chapter is almost done. Most of the ideas from this chapter came from my friend, I thank her. This one was okay to write, the sixth chapter however is really fun for me to write, I wanna continue making more chpaters like that. *cough* sorry I was rambling again...anyways... Enoy~! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Byakuya was sitting on his couch and sighed. He never thought that taking care of little kid would be so hard, but he was wrong. He opened his eyes and watched Kikiyo as she was playing with some of her toys her "mother" had packed for her. It was like a pattern or something. She would play, bother him with questions, and begin playing again. Everytime he was about to yell at her for asking too many questions, he would look at her and sigh (an: she's just four, her little face makes it too cute to be mad at her :3)

*Two hours ago*

There was a knock on Byakuya's door. He answered it, groggily, but he didn't care. He opened the door, only to see his younger sister, Rukia, holding a small, orange haired child.

"Yes," he asked Rukia, "What do you want?"

"I need you to watch Kikiyo for me," Rukia replied. (a/n: Byakuya knows that Rukia and Ichigo adopted Kikiyo after the incident.)

"Hm? Why?"

"Because Ichigo and I have something do."

Rukia handed Kikiyo over to Byakuya, kissed her cheeks, and walked away.

"Bye mommy," KIkiyo yelled as she waved at Rukia.

*Present time*

He remembered when Kikiyo arrived, and that Kikiyo said that she was going to be staying with him for two months. He sighed and looked around, but didn't see Kikiyo around at all.

"Kikiyo," he said. No answer.

"Kikiyo," he said, again no answer.

He then started to get a little frustrated and yelled, "Kikiyo!"

A small whimper could be heard in the kitchen and Kikiyo came out into the living room with a glass of water in her hands.

"Y-yes," she asked, slightly afraid since she wasn't used to getting yelled at.

"I was just wondering where you were. Don't wonder off without telling me where you're going. Okay?"

"O-okay."

Kikiyo sat down on the couch beside him and started to watch tv. About three hours passed, Kikiyo and Byakuya were passed out on the couch. Byakuya was laying on his back, his left arm hanging off of the couch, and his right arm wrapped around Kikiyo to keep the four-year-old from falling off his chest. Byakuya woke up a couple hours later to Kikiyo stirring around on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, taking her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and kissed, yes KISSED, her forehead.

"You can sleep here for tonight," he quietly said as he pulled the covers over her, and then quietly exited the room.


	6. Author's Note

**I apologize for chapter 4's shortness and not putting it into much detail. I actually had a really tough time writing that chapter because I lost my notebook that it was in and I had to rewrite, but forgot what I had originally wrote, and I have been sick for a while and didn't really have the energy to write it. So I just left it the way it is, but I'm getting more ideas from friends of mine, so I'm going to change it asap (maybe after chapter six is written and typed)  
><strong>


	7. Author's note 2

**Author's note #2-**

**I have decided that the explanation of chapter four will be held up into another chapter. I just gave a brief description of what happened to them when they got home. Maybe in chapter 10 or so I will have a flashback chapter explaining more of what they did when they found out what happened and Ichigo's and Kikiyo's behavior for the incident. That is all ^^;**

**Kyou-chan~~**


	8. 3RD AUTHORS NOTE DX

**Okay so I realized I haven't been updating much, but I'm not dead xD . Schoolwork and what not has been getting in the way, plus I have been writing a couple other fanfics, actually I just posted one not to long ago called "Piano" it's an AustriaXOC things...Anywho~~ Chapter 6 of this story should be posted tomorrow, monday, or sometime later in the week when I get to it..Sorry for the wait! **


End file.
